


They All Lead to Her

by AnotherShotofBourbon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, this is another weird one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherShotofBourbon/pseuds/AnotherShotofBourbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At some point, you're not entirely sure when, but you realized that all roads, every step you took, led right to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They All Lead to Her

**Author's Note:**

> This stories not very good, but there isn't much else happening storywise over here so I might as well post something.

_“Spend years thinking you’re free,_

_But I’m like Ancient Rome, baby, all roads lead to me.”_

_-Jason Webley,_ Winter

* * *

In hindsight (what a phrase) it was clear that all your roads lead to her. But then again everything is clear in hindsight.

There was always something confining and choking about home. So when you ran away you went to her city.

Even then there was something so very _her_ about that first city. You've never met another person in another city that just felt like... their's.

There was something in the city that mirrored her elegance and easy beauty, something in the way it copied her smooth lines and glittering eyes in concrete, steel, glass, and asphalt. Her rough edges, her flaws were the same flaws the city had.

And it wasn't just because her father owned the largest company in the city, or that her last name was on every car racing through the dense city streets like blood through her veins. (An apt metaphor, again in hindsight, because of how much she absolutely loves driving and tinkering and often times bleeding over that car)

You shouldn't have been surprised that you went to her city. That you felt drawn to it.

All roads lead to her.

Besides, she was deeply (knowingly or not, perhaps that vicious hindsight will show her things she should have realized) entangled with the city’s ongoing struggles. Her family, her father, her name, they were all connected to those Equalists you'd come to fear, to fight.

Even if it wasn't for the bad guys you needed to fight, your hobby, your past time lead right back to her.

Your probending team was sponsored by her, it was how you met.

It should have been obvious even then just how much you wanted her, but the road you'd taken was winding and confusing (as it always seems to be for teenagers). You saw her as a rival in love, and a competitor instead of a cooperator.

Your relationship with a silly boy that you thought the world of, led right back to her.

For some reason you just refused to see that you had fallen into her orbit and you loved it there.

Even when you took her (and your friends) back home, somehow everything felt better. She was there and home was home again in a way that you'd utterly forgotten about.

Then when things went sideways and you once again found yourself fighting for the balance of everything you trusted her, the one you kept coming back to, with the one person you needed just as much as her. Your father, battered and broken and the only person you could think of to keep him safe was the one person you found yourself thinking more and more about.

Then your road took you back to her once again, into her city. It was now even more her city than it was before. Whenever your road takes you back there you can't help but see her in every facet of every building and street in Republic City.

You found yourself spending more time with her. She even volunteered to go with you, she was the first, in your memory, to offer. She gave you everything you'd need to make the journey easy and comfortable, but all you needed was her company.

Hindsight tells you that she was smitten with you by this point, as if the custom built glider and personal airship to crisscross the country weren't enough.

Together your road continued on through troubled areas, and even though it was hard and bare you look back and think about how easy it was for you with her right there.

Even when your path takes you to a desert and strands you there, she's with you, she's there and you wouldn't have it any other way. Because she's smart and she's pretty and she ingenious and she gets you back on track and out of the desert all while making it look easy.

Your road then diverges and tries to take you from her, but she's right there behind you. Following, doing everything she can to save you.

Because your road always leads to her, her's will always lead to you.

She was there doing more than anyone else in her position, and she was doing it for you. (And with that heinous hindsight you know that she was doing it because she loves you.)

But your road turned circular, insular. You felt pain and hurt and everything was broken. A well paved street turned to a gravel track, a hunting trail. Going forward was difficult but she was always there, she was beside you and she was your destination.

She even told you as much, offered to help you on your journey. You told her that you needed time alone.

This road, this new path was horrible, you hated every second on it and you couldn't bare it any longer. You felt like you weren't going anywhere, by really you were just going in circles around her, around yourself, and you couldn't see the distance you traveled.

Just when it felt like you couldn't take it any longer, you abandoned your path. You stepped off, stepped away.

You left the road your life told you that you had to take. You left the road of obligation, of duty, of necessity and tried to find your own path, a new path, one that would take you somewhere new, different, free from all of this pain, free from her.

All roads lead to her though.

No matter how far you went, no matter the distance you tried to put between you and everything you couldn't escape her. You saw pieces of her every step of the way.

You saw her hair in the night sky, her smile in the sun, her laughter in the breeze.

No matter how far you ran or where you tried to go or hide, no matter what road you took or detour or escape you tried you found yourself always thinking of her, always drawn to her.

Even when you found yourself back in her city, now even more her city, you dreaded, needed, seeing her again. Every step you took brought you closer to her once again and you couldn't turn around, turn away. Each step brought you closer to her and then finally into her embrace.

All roads lead to her.

You wouldn't have it any other way.

You thought about that moment, the moment when you finally stopped trying to fight the road (or perhaps started choosing your path more carefully) to her.

Finally there's one last path to take. She's there at the end. It isn't a long path or even a difficult one. It is an easy road, lined with flowers and with family and people you know and love, but somehow it doesn't matter because you're running down the aisle, unable to wait.

Because all roads lead to her.

 

“ _Does the walker choose the path, or the path the walker?”_

 _-Garth Nix_ , Sabriel

**Author's Note:**

> Bother me: abronzeagegod.tumblr.com


End file.
